


Milk, Part 2

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: John returns to Baker Street after the awkward first kiss. (The Domestic Detective - Part 5)





	

London was dark by the time John worked up the nerve to return to Baker Street. As he hung his coat upon the hook, now heavily soaked with winter rain, he listened. Nothing. _Right. Good._

Moving cautiously into the kitchen, he filled the kettle. He could face this. He could face Sherlock. So long as it could be done after tea. As he reached for a mug, a torn piece of notebook paper fluttered to the floor.

_J –_

_At Bart's, expect will be quite late. Fresh milk in fridge._

_– S_

 

Opening the refrigerator, John stared at the unopened, uncompromised carton of milk on the door. No bouquet of roses had ever spoken such volumes.


End file.
